


Going slow, Professor Reeves?

by mottsforthots



Series: Professor Reeves [3]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Building Relationship, College, Consensual Sex, English Professor, F/M, Fluff, Making Love, POV Second Person, Professor Reeves, Professor x Student, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Sex, Vaginal Fingering, college professor, hidden romance, new emotions, romantic, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/pseuds/mottsforthots
Summary: After an invitation to spend the night and a ride on his motorcycle, you find yourself in Professor Reeves' home cooking dinner and drinking wine. As you get to know each other better, new emotions surface and the sex this time is mixed with something sweeter and softer.





	Going slow, Professor Reeves?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this chapter is going to be a bit more romantic as I want to build their relationship, so enjoy some fluff and some intimate sex. xx

You're gripping your hand that's wrapped around his waist, trying to contain your smile as you rush down 19th street on the back of his sleek motorcycle. He's given you his helmet so your visibility is somewhat limited, but the feeling you have right now is exhilarating none the less. 

"How you doing back there?" Professor Reeves calls over his shoulder as he turns left and starts down a long street with neighborhoods on either side. The houses are ridiculously nice and you know you've driven around here a few times with your friends just to marvel at them and dream up futures where you'll live next to each other in these homes and spend every weekend together.

"Uh, great!" You shout back and laugh a little after the sentence as you lay your head on his back and watch the houses blur by, barely illuminated by the street lamps. He drives a little further, then slows and takes a right down another stretch of homes. They're all beautiful with different colored wood outsides and white framing. Some have rocks wrapping around the bottom of the house and most are long as opposed to two stories.

When he starts to pull into a short driveway, you flip the pro-shield back to get a better look and your jaw practically drops. It's a beautiful long home with two stories. Majority of it is covered in light blue wood with grey stones lining the bottom of the house and white trim around the windows and roof. There are a few white columns on the porch and three giant windows that look out from the second story. 

It's stunning and your mind is already racing to calculate how much a house in East Hills, NY must cost. 

He pulls the motorcycle up to the garage door which seems to sense someone has pulled up by the way it starts to climb upward without him even pressing anything. "Y-You live here?" You sputter, still admiring the gorgeous house. 

"Being single with no kids has it's perks, you know." Keanu says through a chuckle and eases the motorcycle into the garage. You carefully let go of him as he leans the massive bike to its left side and taps the kickstand down with his nice dress shoe. "I guess so." You breathe out, removing the helmet from your head and quickly patting down your hair that has become a mess. 

Keanu swings his leg over and sticks out a hand to help you off the foreign bike. You stumble a little and blush, thankful his hand is there to steady you as you step away and put the helmet on the now empty seat. "Glad we got you here in one piece." He jokes, turning to close the garage door and move into the house.

A faint alarm sounds as he opens the door leading to the garage and he dismantles it with ease before you've even taken two steps. "I was promised dinner so I would hope I'd get here in one piece." You play along, hesitantly stepping into the house to see it's just as beautiful inside as it is outside. 

There's a short hallway that leads into the back of the kitchen and he flicks on the lights to reveal a practically all white room with grey and black accents everywhere. There's a large island in the middle of the kitchen with a black body and white marble tops- two grey stools sit across one side of it as a gold light fixture dangles from above. 

"Right, dinner. Plain old spaghetti good? I'm not the best cook, I'll admit, and most of my meals are usually just carry out pizza." Keanu winces at his own admittance but you just giggle and nod. "Sounds perfect. Let me help?" You offer your services and he smiles, nodding to you. 

His fridge is built in on the side closest to the grey stools and he pulls tomato sauce and parmesan cheese from inside. "Uh, cabinet with noodles is back by where we came in." You nod and walk around back to the hallway to see the little closet tucked away. When you push inside, you notice how empty it is and realize he's telling the truth when he says he barely cooks. 

You manage to find the blue box of spaghetti noodles easily and return to the kitchen as he's filling up a large pot with water. "Add salt and put hot water from the sink in it if you want it to boil faster. Don't just put plain cold water in there." You tell him nonchalantly, reading the back of the noodle box to see how long you should cook them for.

Keanu nods to himself, his eyebrows furrowed as if he's just learned some forbidden knowledge and isn't sure how to proceed. You just smile to yourself and watch as he turns the knob to hot water and steam starts to rise from within the almost full pot. "That look like enough water?" He questions, eyeing you for help.

"Perfect. Now throw some salt in there and put the stove on high." You watch as he strains to carry the heavy pot to the stove, but he follows your directions anyway and steps away after a minute or so. "Now I know how to boil water faster." He sighs and turns to look at you as you set the blue box of noodles down. "Would you like wine?" Keanu blurts. 

You can tell he hasn't entertained anyone in a while.

Your lips automatically form into a smile and you nod, pulling out one of the grey stools to sit as he fumbles to find wine glasses and a bottle. "How long have you been a professor, Keanu?" You ask as he sets down the glasses and goes on a mission for the wine. "Let's see... I started when I was 28 and I'm 54 now so... 26 years?" He answers questionably from around the corner. 

"How have you not lost your mind yet?" You ask teasingly, playing with the wine glass in front of you. "That, I don't have the answer to." Keanu laughs, rounding the corner with a beautiful bottle of red wine. "Alexander Valley." He mumbles, holding up the bottle to state where it's come from. He fiddles in a random drawer for a moment and pulls a wine opener out, managing to pull out the cork effortlessly within a minute.

"Thank you, sir," you mutter with a smile as he pours you a very generous amount, "are you trying to get me drunk?" You narrow your eyes with playful suspicion and Keanu just grins to himself. "I always knew you were smart." He clinks his glass against yours after pouring himself the same amount. You take a small drink, not sure what to expect from flavor but quickly find out you enjoy it immensely. 

"Fuck, that's good." You sigh. Keanu laughs at you and set down his own glass. "You should be majoring in language, not literature with that mouth." You roll your eyes and stare down at the red liquid in your glass. "You're not any better." You point out.

He points his index finger at you in mock warning, then turns to look back at the water on the stove which is already rolling with bubbles. You stand from your stool and grab the box of spaghetti, walking over to the pot as you tear open the top. Carefully, you shuffle the noodles into the water and turn the heat to medium as you find a stirring spoon and give it a few turns so it won't stick to the bottom.

Keanu grabs your glass and walks over, extending the glass to you as you continue to slowly move the hard noodles around. "Why are you getting a degree in literature then?" Professor Reeves wonders, leaning back against the island as you take another drink from your glass and meet his eyes. 

The question catches you off guard and you think for a minute.

"Honestly, Professor Reeves.... I have no idea. I get good grades and I find everything easy so..." Keanu nods but his face is unreadable with emotion. "So you don't actually enjoy reading or books or anything?" He prompts. You shrug and look back to the noodles. "I like some. All of the old ones you make us read though..." You trail off and meet his eyes again which are filled with amusement.

"Fair enough. So what are you into then?" You grin and blurt, "Stephen King. Fucking love him." Keanu cocks an eyebrow at the choice and leans forward. "Your favorite book of his?" Without hesitation, "The Long Walk. He wrote it under an alias to see if it would sell the way his books as Stephen King do and sure enough it became a best seller, even under the fake name. Great book. Written in 1979. You should read it if you haven't." You suggest.

Professor Reeves furrows his eyebrows in thought. "It's the one with the competition between, like, 100 boys right? If they fall below a certain walking pace they get shot and the last one walking gets anything he wants for the rest of his life. That's the one you're talking about?" You nod with a wide grin and take a big sip from your glass. "That's the one."

Keanu shakes his head with a chuckle and takes a drink of his own. "I'll make note of that then. 'Likes psychological horrors.'" You laugh yourself and deem the noodles ready after a few more minutes of banter over your choice of genre. 

"Okay, you have a strainer?" You question. He nods and hurries to a cabinet, finding the silver strainer and setting it down in the sink. You turn off the heat on the stove and carry the pot to the streamer, dumping the water and noodles out so only the noodles are left. "Fuck, that's a lot!" Keanu laughs and you swat him, avoiding the steam filling the kitchen. 

He strains the noodles for you while you set the pot back down on the stove. After dumping the noodles back into the pot and pouring sauce on them, you give it a good mix as he teases you at your skills. "Just give me your plate, idiot." You taunt. "I'm your professor, excuse you." Keanu scoffs, handing you his plate. 

You grab it, but he doesn't let go and when you look up at him questionably, he pushes his lips against yours. It's not with the intensity you've been used to recently, but with something a little more serious this time. It's a slow and gentle display of affection and you savor every second until he pulls away and lets go of his plate.

You bite your bottom lip to hold back your smile as your cheeks flush and you load his plate up with noodles before handing it back to him. He just gives a small smile and hands you your plate next. 

Within five minutes, you're sitting next to each other eating the spaghetti you've just made together. "How concerned do you think Sarah is right now?" You suddenly question, relating back to the girl who walked in on your sex session earlier. Both of you lock eyes and erupt into gradual, loud laughter. "You had some nerve pulling a stunt like that." Keanu states, somewhat in admiration and somewhat in astonishment. You just shrug and down the last of your wine, but he's quick to fill your glasses again. 

"I'm one of a kind, what can I say." Keanu stares at you with warm eyes and nods, going back to finish his plate as you continue to work on yours. "Are you staying tonight, then?" He questions. You take a sip of your new wine and feel the warmth of the last drink already spreading through your veins. "Uh, yeah. I think I will if you don't mind." You decide.

"No, I don't mind at all." He says cooly with a slight tone of excitement. You finish the last of your noodles and Keanu mindlessly puts them in the sink, not touching them again. 

"I'll wash everything tomorrow," he shrugs and looks over his shoulder at a clock on the wall, "did you want to go upstairs, or?" His question is nervous so you quickly attempt to calm him by nodding quickly and rising from your chair. "As long as I can bring the wine." Keanu grins and nods, grabbing the bottle and walking in front of you to lead the way. 

You walk through a stunning living room which you'll have to admire in greater detail tomorrow morning and follow him as he walks to the front of the house where the stairs are. There's only one hallway to the right when you reach the top and it leads directly to the master bedroom. The walls are white and you realize everything is probably white because he never took the time to paint the walls after he bought the damn house.

You giggle to yourself at the thought but drown it by taking another sip of wine as you look around the room. 

A gorgeous white and blue rug rests in the center of the room, a grey king sized bed on top of that and against the wall to the left. A small chest of drawers rests against the window to the right of the bed and a fireplace amazingly is built into the wall across from the bed. Two giant windows are on either side of the fireplace and you realize they're the ones you were admiring on the outside when you pulled up. 

The bathroom is on the right side of the bathroom and modern paintings cover the walls where there probably would be empty space. The door to your right closest to the window next to the fireplace is the closet, you assume. 

All in all, it's a clean and elegant home and you're in love. 

"You'll probably need clothes to sleep in, right?" Keanu asks as he walks over to the closet by you, flinging it open to reveal all of his clothes. "That would be nice, yeah." You laugh and lean against the door frame as he tosses a plain white shirt and boxers at you. "I really don't have anything that casual that's clean..." He trails off and scratches the back of his head.

"You wear suits to get groceries then?" You tease, smoothing out the clothes he's tossed to you. "Unfortunately sometimes." You fall into a happy silence and he looks over his shoulder where the bathroom is. "You're welcome to take a bath or shower if you want. I haven't really had company in a while, I'm pretty terrible at this."

You wave your hand in dismissal with a smile and saunter over to the bathroom, looking over your shoulder at him when you reach the open door. "Coming?" You question.

+++++

You swear you could die happy in this moment.

This was the type of shit you'd seen in movies and now it was happening to you. A bubble bath with wine glasses in hand and your back pressed against a hot guy's chest. His fingers messily run through your hair as you sip wine and talk about everything and nothing.

"Had you been approached by girls before me who wanted to, you know, raise their grades?" You ask playfully. He chuckles at that and thinks. "Yeah, two or three. That was when I was younger. No one but you though after I passed 42." You sit up in this revelation and turn around to face him in shock. 

"I'm the only one? I mean I knew I had a thing for older guys but you're, like, ungodly hot." Keanu just stares at you in amusement with a wide smile and raised eyebrows. "It just might be you then. And really? Fucked anyone else that's my age?" He wonders incredulously. "Well no," you lean forward as if you're about to tell him a secret, "but all of my actor crushes are on older men."

He laughs at this. "Name a few." You don't even have to think. "Tom Hardy, for one. Michael Fassbender, he's gorgeous. And Bradley fucking Cooper, don't even get me started on him. Mark Ruffalo could get it too, honestly." Keanu shakes his head and leans forward so you're just inches apart. You smile at the close proximity and reach up with one hand to push his long hair behind his ear like he sometimes does for class.

"I guess I scored a lucky one then." Keanu murmurs. You just nod and lean in, pushing your lips against his as you both set your wine glasses down. His rough hands are around your waist in no time, but he's slow in pulling you onto his naked lap. The water sloshes a little as you wrap your legs around his lower back and bubbles pop softly between your now pushed together chests. His hands move a little lower to cup your ass and you smile into the kiss.

He's being slow and gentle and you're enjoying every second of it. 

Your sweet kiss is broken as Keanu begins to trail his lips down your jawline to your neck, bright purple hickeys and still healing yellow ones adorn your skin. Your hands snake over his broad shoulders as you tilt your head to the side and bathe in the welcoming attention he's giving you. "Going slow tonight?" You breath out, letting out a delighted sigh as he sucks his skin into his teeth then places a chaste kiss on top of it. 

"Want me to stop?" He murmurs against your skin, still kissing up and down your neck. You shake your head, no, and he pulls your face back to his lips. There's so much more to focus on now that you're going slow and in the safety of his own home.

God, you're in your professor's home sharing a bath, drinking wine, and making out. Though you're pretty sure you won't be making out for too long. As you get comfy on Keanu's lap, one hand continues to hold your hip as the other moves in front and slowly begins to rub down your clit.

You let out a soft moan and push yourself deeper into the kiss as he moves the pads of his ring and middle finger up and down over your most sensitive part. He slips his tongue into your mouth and while most people would call it a battle for dominance, your kiss is tentative and sharing, making sure each soft brush of your tongue screams 'let me just taste you'. 

The fingers working your clit move a little lower and with a quick nod of your head, trying not to break your intimate kiss, he slips the two fingers inside of you.

It's a little uncomfortable at first because bath water isn't the best lubricant, that goes for showers too, but as he carefully works himself in and out of you it gets easier. The wetness coming out of you is probably helping also.

"You've coated my neck in hickeys." You breathe as he starts to move his mouth to the other side of your neck not touched yet. "Is that a problem?" Professor Reeves murmurs between kisses. "No. Never." You whisper, lurching forward when he curls his fingers deep inside of you. A little whimper falls from your lips and the arch of your back gives him the perfect opportunity to leave your neck for a second and take your right nipple in his mouth. 

It's not torturous like you're used to, just some gentle sucking with scattered kisses and a long lick before he returns to your lips. You've had enough of his fingers and run your hand down his arm, grabbing the wrist that's working the fingers inside of you, and tug it out gently.

He seems to catch on though when you take hold of his hardened length and sit up a little to position yourself over him. His eyes are open and meeting your matching lazy ones, foreheads connected as you place his tip against you and slowly sink down. 

The water doesn't help at all, but the look you're giving each other relays the message: you could care less. When you've pushed all of him inside you, your eyelids drop with a flutter and you roll your forehead against his a little- both of you just savoring the feeling of being connected yet again. 

His hands grip your waist and you've never felt like you belonged in a place more than you do right now. Rather than the frantic move to just fuck each other, you start with some slow and grinding circles on him, trying to get him to feel every bit inside of you as you stretch yourself on him. Keanu groans, low in your ear, and pushes his head into the crook of your neck.

You push your hands into his hair and keep him there as you will yourself to finally move up and push yourself back down, giving slow and deep pumps with your thighs. You're also doing it to make sure the water doesn't spill over the sides of the tub although you doubt he'd mind. 

He's easing you along- the hands gripping your skin guiding you so you can feel every ridge that exists on his cock. He's hitting something deep within you and while there's a low ache that follows, the electricity that's pumping through your veins tops everything. Your moans are filled with quiet pleasure and when Professor Reeves suddenly stands, his hands hooked under your thighs, you gasp and cling to him.

"What are you doing?" You cry, amazed by how easily he can stand and get out of the tub while also holding you and keeping himself inside. He silences you with his lips and you both ignore the sopping wet trail you're leaving behind you.

He drops you on the bed and of all the times you've hated sitting on your own dry sheets wet after coming out of the shower, you just can't be bothered to care at this moment.

The sheets stick to your backside as your head falls against the many pillows behind you, but Keanu is right there on top of you, tucking your hair behind you ear as he gently situates himself between your legs. Your legs lock around his lower back and you're running your fingers into his hair again, pulling him into another kiss.

He pushes in with ease and your sigh happily into his mouth as he rocks into you. 

You don't think you've ever had it this romantic before and you're enjoying every second of the intimacy. "Keanu..." You breathe out and he pulls away to look you in the eyes while he drags his hips out. "I like when you say my name." He groans. "Then come back and let me say it more." You lure, letting your eyes flutter closed as he pushes back in, deep.

You know he's doing it on purpose- attempting to fill all of you- and you're not stopping him. One rough hand holds the side of your neck and you lean into the warm touch as the other drags down your chest with a flat palm and he takes the nipple that hasn't gotten any attention into his mouth.

A small whimper falls from your lips and you love when he puts his mouth there; what can you say? He knows how to work his tongue and teeth in the perfect way that makes your pink buds sensitive but begging for more. 

There's so much he's doing and a fire is burning deep in your stomach as your skin crawls with ecstasy. There's great streams of pleasure coming from your breast where he's working his tongue around your nipple and even greater fulfillment coming from inside of you. Keanu gives a particular deep thrust, as if he's reading your mind, and his name falls from your lips in a soft cry.

Your nails dig into his back which pulls his attention away from your breast to your mouth. He's a greater kisser than majority of the people you've kissed before and the facial hair is definitely a perk as well.

You let one hand go from his hair so you can hold the side of his face, admiring inwardly the neat black hair on his skin. He drags his lips up yours, teasing you as he flicks his tongue over your top lip, then swoops down for another eager lock of your lips. 

The pressure in your stomach is building and you're dully aware you aren't wearing protection again. He seems to be aware of it also as his thrusts get deeper and the moans and grunts spilling out of the both of you get louder. "Please don't tell me you want me to cum in you." Keanu groans as he pushes his forehead against yours and holds you close against his chest.

"I'd be lying, but..." You trail off with a small cry as he hits the bundle of nerves inside of you. Your legs go to jello at the action, but they're still wrapped around his lower body somehow.

"God damn you." Keanu groans, pushing his lips against you one last time and that seems to seal the deal as he pounds that beautiful spot inside of you and you're seeing stars within seconds. Your head is tipped back with closed eyes and an open mouth as your orgasm crashes over you, making you pull him close with a whine of, "Keanu!"

"Fuck." He growls to himself, obviously debating whether or not to be responsible and pull out. 

Going against what you both want, he pulls out and gives himself a few strokes with his own hand, but you're eager to help and wrap your own hand around his, helping him as he groans and warm, white streaks of cum begin to coat your lower stomach as you ride out your own climax.

Keanu's breathing heavily and because your sheets are already gross and damp from laying on them after the bath, you both could care less as he falls to his back and you roll over to lay against him. You draw your leg up over his lower half and push an arm over his chest as you bury your face into his shoulder. 

He places his warm hand on the arm draped over his chest and pushes his lips into the top of your hair. "You're something else, you know that?" He questions. You hiccup and he chuckles a little at the innocent gesture. 

You lay in a peaceful quiet for a while before he turns his head to meet your drowsy eyes. "Can I ask you something?" He starts, furrowing his eyebrows in that little way he sometimes does. "Shoot." You murmur, pressing your lips against his chest in sweet bursts. "Your other professors... they're younger right? I'm the head of the department so I know they're definitely younger."

You just shrug, "I guess," and continue to cuddle into his side, absolutely happy. 

You cherish this moment. 

"So then... why me? Why your old professor?" You flick your eyes up to meet his and are somewhat taken aback. Getting serious, is he?

"The other professors are younger, yes, but none of them interest me like you do. Not to mention we had a whole discussion earlier about my taste for older men. It's like... okay, for example, you always talk to me like a person when we have our discussions. Not like another student you're ready to shoot down. I appreciate how you treat me. In the bed and out of it." You add some humor in the last part, a little nervous this conversation has gotten important.

Keanu just nods and runs the pads of his fingers over your arm. It goes quiet for a while longer and you close your eyes, listening to his heartbeat when you press your ear against his chest. It's steady and comforting and something pangs the inside of your heart as you savor this moment. 

You know what onset feeling is slowly building, but you hurry to stifle it down and ignore it. 

"You're welcome here any time." He states suddenly, and you open your eyes wearily. "Hmm?" You hum, acting as if you didn't just catch the fact he's invited you to stay with him whenever.

He just smiles and strokes your hair, pulling the sheets over you. "Nothing. Get some sleep." You smile softly and close your eyes again, listening to his calm heartbeat and ignoring your racing one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this slower stuff! Don't worry, the next one is gonna be pretty kinky I'm thinking. xx


End file.
